


Your Place in my Heart

by peas_god



Series: I just love soulmate AUs so much [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peas_god/pseuds/peas_god
Summary: Having Prompto Argentum as a soulmate is not something Ignis is prepared for nor is it something he had expected. The event of him having a soulmate in the first place is not in his schedule, not in his planner, not in his checklist. But honestly, it is much more of an inconvenience, not like a flat tire in the middle of the road inconvenience, but like having a smudge on his glasses that won’t go away no matter how much he wipes inconvenience.Or: once you meet your soulmate, you can’t be apart from them for too long





	Your Place in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please feel free to blame [ OperaGoose ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/OperaGoose) for dragging me into the fandom. Enjoy!

In hindsight, Ignis considers while preparing dinner, having the Prince’s best friend as a soulmate is not as awful as it could possibly have been. He certainly could have had a worse match.

It could have been the Prince himself.

That, in and of itself, is not a bad thing. The headache it would bring is a different matter altogether. Along with the political implications such a bond can hold, he is very much in favor of not having one Noctis Lucis Caelum as his soulmate.

But saying that having someone like Argentum as a soulmate is not surprising is like saying that the weather for tomorrow is having cats and dogs literally fall from the sky.

Which to say, completely surprising.

So imagine his surprise when he decides to personally meet Prompto Argentum on a Saturday afternoon with a perfectly timed visit to Noctis’s apartment. Armed with a bag of ingredients for that night’s dinner and a complete background check of the teenager, he was not expecting the almost childlike excitement Argentum possessed. The grateful look Noctis shot him when he Invited Argentum to dinner was something he did not expect either. And even then, he was not prepared for the sheer genuineness of the compliments Argentum gives his cooking.

Argentum is a restless ball of energy. Nervous and somewhat skittish, Ignis finds it almost endearing about how readily Prompto volunteers to do the dishes after eating. He can plainly see that there’s no ulterior motive behind Argentum’s act of befriending Noctis but he still remains somewhat apprehensive of him. There are a lot of people willing to take advantage of Noctis. Noctis may see it from a mile away but it never hurts to be thorough.

The pang of unease he felt when Argentum left the apartment was almost something that he forgot.

He could have easily brushed it off if it didn’t continue to grow the following days after meeting Argentum.

He could have ignored it if the anxiousness didn’t stop when he decided to meet Argentum again the following week, inviting him to have dinner at Noctis’s apartment once more.

And as he adds basil to tonight’s dish, a simple stir-fry, the weight of the situation dawns upon him.

Prompto Argentum is his soulmate.

How sup _herb_.

 

* * *

 

Having a soulmate is not something Ignis has considered seriously.

Maybe once upon a time but-

Soulmates themselves are rare, or one could consider the event of actually getting to meet your soulmate is the rare thing. Nonetheless, soulmates are greatly uncommon.

Not unheard of, but very unlikely.

It is an old type of magic; A type of magic that is as old as the Gods themselves. Some even suggest that the magic of soulmates run so deep that it is something that could never be truly erased, always present in the people themselves, never running dry. A romantic belief by all means but it rings true.

As a child, way before he committed himself to the role of the Prince’s adviser, his story books sometimes carried stories about soulmates. ‘A soulmate is someone who you can carry forever.’ one says. ‘You will always love them.’ says another. He never did believed in them, but it was a nice thought all the same.

As he grew older, he became _curious_.

He was never the type to read for leisure but the idea of soulmates is something incomparable.

‘Not all soulmates are romantic in nature,’ one book explains, ‘It is someone who inspires you to be better, someone who knows you better than anyone else.’

‘But as all good things often go, it has a price’ discloses the same book,

‘Once you meet your soulmate, you could never be apart from them for too long,’

And Ignis, young and bright Ignis, pushes on through.

‘Separate soulmates long enough, great unyielding pain will be the price.’

At first, he did not quite believe what he read. Soulmates are painted as something sacred and rare and extraordinary. But after reading different books on the same subject matter, after consulting the scant researchers who specialized on the magic soulmates held, after fact checking again and again, the words were authentic, real, actual.

The magic in soulmates can both bring great happiness and pain.

Like a switch, his interest in soulmates vanishes.

After all, it is not likely he would even get to meet his soulmate. It is better if they don’t even meet at all. He has responsibilities he cannot leave. The last thing he needs is someone to distract him in doing what is needed to be done, the Prince is his top priority and only few seem to understand it. Few to none seem to want to understand it.

He would give up his own life for the Prince, for Noctis.

He would do it with no hesitation.

No, having a soulmate has no part in his plans.

 

* * *

 

Ignis is the Prince’s adviser and oldest friend.

And Noctis believes in soulmates, of course he does.

“Soulmates? Well,” he begins with a soft look in his eyes. “Dad loves talking about soulmates. About how unique their bond are, how they have each other’s backs.”

They’re at Noctis’s apartment. Ignis cooking lunch and Noctis keeping him company for once. Ignis hums, leaning against a counter and facing Noctis, encouraging him to continue his train of thought.

“I’ve always liked the idea of soulmates,” Noctis says with a small, soft smile. “It makes the world a little more warmer, right?”

Ignis doesn’t miss that the mere mention of soulmates seems to make Noctis a little softer at the edges, almost as if the thought of it brings him joy. It is rare to find him in this state, all loose and open.

There is something uniquely beautiful about soulmates, Ignis supposes.

“Indeed.” he replies.

Ignis listens to Noctis talk about soulmates the rest of the day. His words are soft and warm. He tells stories that his father has told him about soulmates, and recently, about how a glaive has found hers. About how he hopes that they’ll be happy, that romantic or not they find the type of love that seeps deep within your bones and stays there, ready for a rainy day when you need it.

Ignis does not want to tell him that he himself does not put much thought on soulmates.

So he sits and listens.

 

* * *

   
As Noctis pushes aside the peas for today’s meal Ignis says,

“Not very ap- _pea_ -ling, your highness?”

He laughs as Noctis gives him a very unamused look.

 

* * *

   
Gladiolus Amicitia is the type of person who is upfront and honest.

Somehow, Ignis finds himself talking about soulmates with him.

It was somewhat out of the blue, they’re at the Citadel and enjoying the little free time they have in Ignis’s office. With Ignis sitting on his desk with his hands folded, eyes closed in thought and Gladio relaxed on a soft chair in front of him, Gladio lazily reading one of his many books.

“I find it cruel.” Gladio says.

Ignis opens his eyes, albeit in surprise.

“And why is that?” he asks, tilting his head in question.

Ignis sees Gladio sighing, closing his book and placing it on the table between them. He taps his fingers on it in thought.

“…It is cruel, finding happiness in someone but becoming so dependent on them.” he finally says, halting his tapping and picking up the book instead.

He stands up.

There are no words spoken after that as Ignis watches Gladio leave the room.

 

* * *

 

For someone who doesn’t exactly believe in the magic of soulmates, Ignis finds himself talking about it a lot more often than he probably should.

Its not that he does not believe in soulmates in itself, with him having found his own soulmate, but that it all seems so surreal.

He has no plans prepared for a soulmate.

He never expected to even find his soulmate in the first place.

But Prompto Argentum is not something he expected.

Ignis did not expect Prompto to be a drama queen, especially when it concerns any kind of game he and Noctis are playing. He did not expect the genuine compliments to his cooking nor the offers to help him out in the kitchen. He did not expect the effort Prompto gives in keeping the mood light when Noctis and Gladio are a hair’s breadth away from snapping at each other. He did not expect actually liking Prompto and his nuances.

And on a slow Wednesday afternoon he finds himself telling Prompto,

“You are wonderful.”

There is a pause. Ignis can feel the sudden surprise his statement brings in the quiet apartment. With Noctis in his room for a nap, only Ignis and Prompto remain inside the living room. Ignis sitting crossed legged on the couch with his fingers folded and Prompto laying on the other side of the couch and fiddling with his phone. Ignis sees the phone fall onto Prompto’s face and can’t quite muffle the quiet laugh that escapes him. The phone makes a soft ‘thump’ on the floor, the carpet muffling the sound. He could feel the tips of his ears heat up.

He remains in the loose position he is in.

Ignis knows what he said, and he has no regret in suddenly telling Prompto his thoughts. There is nothing to be embarrassed about something that is true, he thinks, and seeing the surprised and awed look Prompto shoots him brings another feeling altogether. He finds it hard to come up with words on how good that look makes him feel, and how much he wants to see that look directed towards him.

“Its true,” Ignis says into the answering silence. He watches Prompto pick up the phone, and he could feel his breath catching at the sight of Prompto’s face as he turns towards Ignis to thank him. Prompto’s soft smile is something that Ignis would keep close in his heart.

Ignis does not like surprises but he dare says that he likes the surprise Prompto brought into his life.

Even if the surprise was him being his soulmate.

 

* * *

   
Prompto Argentum is Ignis Scientia’s soulmate and he finds himself not minding it.

He guesses that Prompto does not know this, as he is still as excitable and energetic as the first day they have met. There are no questioning stares. There are no awkward silences when they are the only ones in the room. There are no talks of ‘what happens now?’ or of ‘are you truly my soulmate?’. What Ignis finds instead is a bright smile each time he invites Prompto to stay and have dinner with them. What he finds is loud laughter filling up the apartment’s living room, the laughter of both Prompto and Noctis. What he finds is a Prince happier than ever before.

What he finds is _warmth_.

Ignis supposes that he should tell Prompto about the whole soulmates issue. About how he is starting to deeply care for him, about how the status of soulmates changes absolutely nothing. Being soulmates does not mean being involved with each other, and he is content with what they have now.

Ignis may find himself looking for Prompto more often but that is understandable. What is odd, he muses, is that he scans the crowd sometimes when he is out, looking for that bright shock of blonde hair uncommon among Lucis. He sometimes sneaks glances out of windows hoping to catch a glimpse of Prompto, no matter how uncanny that is. The few times that he does manage to meet Prompto by chance, he finds satisfaction blooming in his chest with how Prompto smiles at him.

And as he feels that prickle of discomfort that always flares up whenever Prompto leaves his side, he smiles.

No, he really doesn’t mind having Prompto as a soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Could be gayer? Maybe.


End file.
